Gravity and secrets DON'T mix!
by Draco Motomiya
Summary: Its Friday after school.Takeru cant find anyone to hang out with.He takes a walk instead.Finding a tree, he climbs it, & is shocked to see Ken & Dai as they come & sit under the tree & start to do things Takeru didn't think passable for them! KENSUKE!R&R!


I don't own this show! DUH! If I did, you would know! Believe me! OK, well, please review this! Bye! Have fun!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Takeru sat in class bored out of his mind. He glanced at the clock and began to count the seconds until the end of class.   
  
"10... 9... 8..." He looked at Daisuke who was doing the same thing.   
  
"Hey, Daisuke you wanna' hang out after school?" Takeru asked getting Daisuke's attention away from the clock.   
  
"No can do my man, I'm hanging out with Ken-san!"   
  
The bell rang and Takeru and Daisuke looked up for a split second and then back at each other.   
  
"Don't get me wrong, Takeru, it's just that Ken and I want to be alone this time," he stated putting a hand on Takeru's shoulder. Giving Takeru a little pat on the head Daisuke jumped to the door. Takeru laughed as he saw Demy-Vmon pop his little fury blue head out of Daisuke's bag. Takeru waved good bye to the little Digimon. Demy-Vmon waved back with a little paw before jumping back into the bag. Takeru gathered his things and went to his locker. He put his books away and grabbed the ones he needed for the weekend. Takeru had become very popular in school just as Yamato was. Takeru was in grade 12 now and was loving every second of it. He saw Miyako standing beside Hikari. He ran up to them and slapped Miyako on the butt.   
  
"HEY!" he yelled as to scare her. "Looking for a good time?" he said into her ear. She turned knowing it was him and gave him a good-natured middle finger. He laughed his normal sweet laugh as he leaned up against a locker.   
  
"So, what are you doing here? I thought you graduated!" he smirked and before she could answer he added, "Oh, wait! Now I know why you're here! You just couldn't stay away from my sexy body!" He struck a pose. Miyako rolled her eyes and grabbed his head under her arm giving him a nuggie.   
  
"Daisuke MUCH!" she yelled with a laugh along side Hikari. Takeru pulled away fast.   
  
"Don't! You're going to mess up my hair!" Hikari rolled her eyes.   
  
"Silly! Miyako is taking me out for a movie." Miyako waved her car keys in his face.   
  
"Oh, OK... well, have fun!" Takeru said with a smile. They smiled back as they walked away. Takeru just stared as the walked off.   
  
"Man! What's with all my friends today? They're, like, all leaving me!" Takeru shrugged and walked out of the school. He walked without a designation and ended up in the park. He looked at a big tree and thought to him self, you know, I haven't climbed a tree in a long time!' With that he set his bag down on the ground and reached for the first branch. He soon found himself about 13 feet up on a thick branch covered in leaves. It was then that he noticed Patamon a few feet away from him on another branch   
sleeping. He reached out and poked the little Digimon. Patamon stirred and opened his eyes.   
  
"Hey, Takeru! How did you know I was up here?"   
  
"I didn't! I just felt like climbing a tree and then there you were!" Patamon smiled and looked out of the trees.   
  
"Hey, is that Ken and Daisuke?"   
Takeru looked closer and sure enough there was Ken and Daisuke walking toward them. They were eating ice cream and Daisuke was talking up a storm as Ken smiled contentedly as he licked his ice cream. Takeru was about to yell but he didn't remembering that they wanted to be alone. He stayed really still as they came to sit under the tree. Daisuke made a movement with his hand while explaining something and his ice cream hit the side of Ken's cheek. Takeru bit his tongue trying not to laugh. He listened in to what they said.   
  
"Daisuke!"   
  
"Oops! Sorry Ken-chan! Here let me get that for you..." Takeru swallowed hard seeing Daisuke stick out his tongue and proceed to lick the ice cream off of Ken's cheek.   
  
Ken giggled.   
  
Takeru was so overcome by what he was seeing that he started to slip without even knowing it. Daisuke giggled when Ken splattered a big chunk of ice cream on Daisuke's chin just below his lower lip. Takeru slipped a little more as Ken licked the ice Cream and then kissed Daisuke. Daisuke kissed back happy to taste the ice cream that still lingered on Ken's tongue. Takeru was ripped away from his frozen state as he fell all the way off the branch.   
  
"WOOOOAAAAAHHHH!!!" he yelled as gravity did its job. Takeru landed with a *THUD* right in front of a surprised and confused Daisuke and Ken, and was out like a light.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
A few minutes later   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Takeru?"   
  
Takeru started to come to. His head slowly became more painful as voices around him became clearer. He now realized that his head was on something warm and soft. His head began to pound and Takeru shut his eyes tighter than they already were. Takeru tried to talk but all that came out was a muffled,   
"Mmmmmahhhhhh..."   
  
"Takeru-san?"   
  
Takeru felt a hand on his cheek and in his hair. His eyelids slowly opened and he tried to focus with very little success.   
  
"Da... Dai...suke?"   
  
Daisuke looked down on him with a smile, Takeru's head in his lap. Takeru turned to see who was touching his cheek. It was Ken and on his head was Patamon who was messing up his hair.   
  
"Ken? What... what's going..." He looked back to Daisuke now feeling a little better as each second past. He reached up and rubbed his head accidentally putting his hand on Daisuke's. Normally he wouldn't have given it a second thought but this time it sort of jogged his memory. His hand shot off and he   
could feel a blush paint his face. He sat up much faster then he should have and it proved to be the wrong thing to do. As soon as he did it he felt a wave of dizziness and he fell back into the same position he was in before making Daisuke squeak as his head came down a little too fast for comfort.   
  
"Aw..." Takeru squawked. "There's pain involved with that!" Ken laughed.   
  
"Yeah, you could say that! Generally when you fall out of a tree, it tends to bring pain!"   
  
Takeru closed his eyes. He pointed blindly at Ken. "YOU! shut up!" Ken and Daisuke giggled.   
  
"So... uh, I'm guessing that... that you saw us?" Daisuke asked Takeru. Takeru looked up at Ken and Daisuke.   
  
"Um, yes..."   
  
"Are you mad at us?" Ken asked sounding worried.   
  
"Why would I be mad at you?" Takeru began to get up, slowly this time. He gave Ken a confused look.   
  
"Because..." Daisuke began, "we kept it a secret, and you know the gang's policy, no secrets."   
  
Takeru giggled feeling much better now.   
  
"I think this type of secret's OK! This isn't a bad thing or something! We're just not supposed to keep them when they could hurt the group, and I don't think this could hurt it, do you?"   
  
Daisuke and Ken smiled happily now that they knew that at least one of their good friends didn't care about them together.   
  
"But," Takeru began, "I don't have to tell any one about it, if you want?" Daisuke and Ken lit up.   
  
"Really? Because I just don't think were ready yet." Takeru smiled and nodded.   
  
"How long have you guys been together?"   
  
Ken and Daisuke looked into each other's eyes with a smile.   
  
"Today's our one year anniversary." Takeru's eyes widened.   
  
"NANII! You guys have been going out all that time! Wow! That's awesome!"   
  
Patamon jumped off of Ken and into Takeru's arms. Ken and Daisuke snuggled into each other with big grins on their faces. Takeru smiled at them as well, as he got to his feet. He shook the last bit of dizziness off and took a deep breath, standing up straight.   
  
"And now!" he slouched sticking out his tongue, "I'm going home and blobbing on the couch with lots and LOTS of ice! Good day!" He smiled down at the giggling couple on the ground and turned on his heel to walk home. And despite the pain, the whole way home he couldn't wipe the smile of off his face!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
OK, so that's it! Hope you liked it! It was fun to write! I LOVE KENSUKE!! YAY FOR KENSUKE!! And I really like Takeru, too! But I don't like his hat much... Oh well, bye and don't forget to Moumantai!   
  



End file.
